thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy (Original Group)
Billy is one of the fifteen protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Original Group. He is first encountered in his and his brother's story. Billy is the son of Allen and Donna and the twin brother of Ben Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville Georgia When Billy's parents Allen and Donna heard that a safe-zone is being established in Atlanta city, the family traveled for Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse "Ben & Billy" Billy is seen sleeping beside Donna while Allen is talking to Ben. While Allen is talking to Donna about Ben not understanding walkers and Billy being weak, Billy is sitting on the car. Billy makes an attempt, that comes across as feeble, to persuade his brother Ben that walkers are not people, they're dead. After yelling at Ben, a walker stumbles out of the house and falls to the ground, the walker tries to bite Ben but Billy shoots it with his pistol three times, once in the shoulder, in the body and in the head finishing it off. Billy talks to Ben after he walks away, apologizing for yelling at him. Later Billy chases Ben as he runs away from the house and he catches Ben feeding a walker mice. They engage into another argument, Billy again fruitlessly attempting to tell Ben that walkers are not people. A few charred walkers approach from the forest and they run screaming, back to Allen and Donna and they all shoot at the approaching walkers. The next day Ben, Billy and Allen are coming back from their gun practice to find a man pointing a gun at Donna's head. The man introduces himself as Lee and threatens Allen with giving him all of his food and weapons, otherwise he will kill Donna, he reluctantly obliges and goes into his car to search for his supplies. Ben tells Billy that they have to act or otherwise they will not be able to survive, but Billy excalims that if they do so, Lee will kill Donna. Allen gives Lee all of the supplies that were in the car. But Lee claims that it is not enough "But it's everything we have" Allen replies. "Bullshit!" says Lee as he takes out his pistol and shoots Allen in the stomach. Quickly and without thinking, Billy aims his gun at the man and pulls the trigger, killing him for good. Problem solved, Donna rushes to her husband's aid and treats his injury with the help of Billy. Walkers were attracted by the sound of the shot and were approaching the camp, but Ben remembers what he told his father last night: "It's ugly and it's scary and it does change you. But that's how we get to be here". Taking his gun, Ben aims at what once he considered his friends and shot them dead, in order to save his family. "Family Man" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Billy has killed: *Lee *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Original Group *"Ben & Billy" *"Family Man"